Vampire of the Moon
by Andia
Summary: A vampire is running lose through the Sanq Kingdom and Wufei is pointing the blame at Trowa. While this happens, the vampire falls in love with a girl named Luna, but will their love end with a sad note? If you're not able to tell who is the vampire by th
1. Default Chapter

AN: Well it seems that Vampires and Gundam mixings are popular right now, so I'd thought I'd give it a try. *A few moldy pieces of fruit are thrown at Andia.* Come on people, just read the fanfic first! Yes I know it's going to suck anyways, but at least have a reason to throw moldy foods at me! But still, if you really hate the fanfic, tell me in the reviews. People I don't mind flames and I acually want them if they're needed, okay? So be truthful!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! I don't so there! And please don't sue me....  
  
  
~Now~  
He limped to his loves side, kneeling beside her. He himself was in bad condition, close to death, but less so then his love. She lay blood stained on the fresh snow, her eyes have open and gazing up at her love with their teal gaze. She reached up weakly, her hand meeting the chin of her love, and her lips whispering three simple words. "I am your's."  
  
Her love shook his head, denying her of what she was telling him to do. Never, he would never! But she tilted her head, revealing the pale flesh of her neck as her hand led his face to her. He tried to pull away, not wanting to do this, but his loves grip, as weak as it may have been and as easy as it would to be able to free himself from, led him to her neck. His own hunger reminded him, but he didn't want to do this.  
  
Slowly he bit into her neck, the sweet and metalic taste of her blood slipping from his fangs to his tounge. Tears met his eyes, and he tried to pull back again, but his loves hand kept him from doing so. He slowly drained her blood from her body, or what was left of her blood, as she slowly died, feeding her life to the one she loves. The one person who needed her then.  
  
As soon as every last drop was taken, he pulled himself from her and buried his face in his love's neck, weeping. He whispered over and over again 'how could you do this...' and 'why waste so much...' but of course there was no responce. He slowly picked up her body, carrying it through the snow that had freshly fallen. Cling her body close to him as he bit back tears, his sharp fangs cutting into the skin of his lip, he set her down at the steps of a church, a house of god, and he slipped away quickly before his eyes fell upon the cross at the top of the chapel.  
  
"My love..." He whispered silently through his lips as his fangs retreated into his mouth and became normal teeth. "My love...goodbye."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before  
  
Eva yawned loudly as she walked down the halls of Keenwood high school, trying to shake images of this morning's classes from her head. She left it as spilling a bit of paint in first period art class on her new uniform, falling asleep in second period math, blowing up the chem lab when she messed up in an experiment during Science.   
  
And she even got a new nickname. 'Bombbarded'. She knew that one was going to stick around for a while. Even more then her last ones, 'Paintkiller' and 'Gumbutt'. Eva was pretty pissed at how her life was going now...it was deffently not one every sixteen year old female of the human race wanted.  
  
Brushing aside a strand of her curly blood red hair from her deep teal eyes, Eva popped herself on a grassy hill in front of the school, not bothering to get lunch as she tried to get the paint stain off her new uniform with a wet cloth. As anyone could tell by the angry grunts, she wasn't getting very far with it.  
  
Eva sighed and leaned back so that she was laying on the ground, her school books beside her and her hands plopped behind her head. She gazed up at the clouds, praying that fifth, six and seventh period would be better then the first four, because with anymore nicknames like 'Bombbarded', Eva would not be able to take it any longer.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo Maxwell stares out at the blackboard, bored out of his mind by math class and Ms. Weinlis' leactures. This was deffently not how he imagened his life after the eve wars. But of course Lady Une had to send all the gundam pilots and 'kids' under twenty one back to school. Duo wasn't to happy, and right now he was more interested in the picture of a chibi Une he was drawing with demon horns.  
  
His gaze turned to Quatre Winner beside him, who's eyes were half shut. He looked about ready to fall asleep and Duo wasn't quite surprised. Duo glanced across the room, towards the seat once belong to Trowa Barton, and an ache found its way into Duo's chest and neck. He forced himself to look back at Ms. Weinlis, and the blackboard.  
  
He waited for the bell to ring, praying it would happen soon.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eva sighed in relief as the bell dismissing seventh period rang, and she flew out of the room at top speed, bumping into a tall figure. She looked up to spot the strange hair style of none other than Trowa Barton, and she excused herself for bumping into him. He nodded simpley and headed into the classroom, the black trench coat draped over his shoulders swaying as he walked.  
  
Eva stared at him for a moment and then hurried down the hall to her locker. She grabbed the books she would need for tonights homework, and headed to grab her bus. She took a seat in that back, and sat alone for the bus ride home.  
  
She got to her large house, a three story old victorian, with a huge garden and pool in back, and a well kept lawn. She opened the door, and it was silent inside, like it always was, but today something strange was up. It was quieter than usual. Eva walked over to a bird cage sitting on a table and poked her finger through, only to be bitten hard by her pet pariot, Lun. Eva jerked her finger out of the cage and looked at it as blood sprung out from the cut Lun had made. That was when a cold hand grabbed Eva's shoulder.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He snuck up behind her, silent as the wind and lay a hand on her shoulder, feeling her heart beat quicken enough to cause his head to hurt. He kept Eva stead, from turning around to look at him, and he lowered his fangs to his neck with a small hiss. Eva tried to struggle, but as soon as she was bitten, she calmed, entering a state of shock.  
  
Slowly her blood dripped onto his tounge. He knew it was foolish to waste a good host, and he knew he should have at least kept her alive, but his hunger took control and the vampire drained all of Eva's blood, treasuring the sweet and tangy taste on his lips and tounge. As soon as Eva's blood was completely drained he dropped her body onto the floor, and looked up at the squaking bird.  
  
He opened the door and reached into the cage, grabing the bird in his hand and pulling it out. The brightly colored bird sqauked loudly and tried to bite the Vampire, but he broke the bird's spine in two quickly, dropping it's body beside it's owner's. Suddenly aware of the new human walking towards the house, he sunk into the shadows, waiting for his next snack to walk through the door.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luna Cal, a friend of Eva's, walked up to the door and knocked lightly. She knew Eva would be home by now, so she tried again when she didn't get an answer. Luna's hand found the door knob and she turned it in surprise that it had been unlocked, slipping into the shadowed hallway. "Eva?"  
  
Hearing no responce, Luna began walking down the hall until her eyes saw a huge lump in the middle of the floor. Luna's bright blue eyes widened, and she knelt beside whatever it was, turning the body slowly over to reveal Eva's pale body. Luna fell back, falling onto her butt as she slid away with a small whimper, placing a hand to her lips as her eyes displayed her shock, and horror.  
  
Luna quickly got over her shock and ran to the kitchen to grab the phone. She dailed 911 as quickly as her now numb fingers would, only to hear a disconected sound at the other end. Luna tried again and then hung the phone back up, rushing to Eva's side again.  
  
Luna knelt beside her friend again, and with a whimper she placed at hand to Eva's chest, right before her school uniform began, and searched for a pulse. Finding none at first she pressed harder, trying to find any small thump from her friends chest. Luna found none and she began to tremble in shock. Then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her from the ground and her friend's dead body.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When the girl had first came in, her heart beat was not to noticable, even to a vampire like himself, but as she found her friend, and then found out she was dead, it became loud. The Vampire came out of his hiding place and picked her up, holding her like a child. She was to shocked by her friend's death to even care if he was a stranger, and the vampire slid one of his hands to her face as he balanced her in one arm, brushing aside a strand of her raven black hair. Wow....she was beautiful.  
  
Her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck and she clung to him, crying. He stroaked her hair softly, quieting her until finally she fell asleep in his arms. The Vampire glazed down at her, the crystal teal eyes now hiden beneath her eye lids. Her black hair fell to cover a bit of her face, and her breathes became slow and calm, her chest hiden under her pale blue school uniform raising and falling slowly.  
  
The vampire shook his head and his fangs retracked back into his mouth, becoming normal teeth. He carried the girl upstairs, placing her on the bed in the main bedroom before returning to the down stairs hall and destroying Eva's body. The vampire took one last look towards the upstairs rooms, before disappearing into the shadows, his black trench coat swaying one last time.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa returned the safe house, a house spilt by the G-wing boys, Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena Peacecraft, Sally Po, Noin and Lady Une. Marimaya was at a boarding school for girls in east europe, while the safe house was located in the sanq kingdom. Lady Une, who was sitting down looking through some papers, raised an eye as Trowa entered, and watched as Wufei Chang leaped out behind the tall pilot, locking his arms in an iron grip.  
  
Trowa didn't bother to struggle as Wufei threw him down in a chair, but Trowa hissed under his breath as his hand touched the wood frame. Wufei raised an eyebrow and smirked, his ideas confermed. "Don't like wood Barton, or did you hurt your hand?"  
  
Trowa frowned, not wanting to go through this tonight. He was lucky when Duo hopped happily into the room, annoying Wufei enough to get the chinese pilot to chase after him. Trowa snuck off to his room, closing it silently and locking it before plopping down on the bed. Noin came about an hour later, knocking on his door and telling Trowa that dinner would be ready within a couple of minutes. Trowa thanked her, and then returned to his thoughts about a certain raven haired girl.  
  
Soon Trowa stood and exited his room to head down to dinner. Seating himself beside Wufei at the table, he had to manage with the whole dinner being Wufei asking him why Trowa didn't like wood, or where he was and even is Trowa liked Garlic! Trowa only answered with a couple of grunts and some shakes of his head, before Sally broke the silence.  
  
"So did you guys hear about that girl Eva Kun? They say that she was found, drained of blood, in her back yard. And her best friend Luna Cal was found asleep up stairs. The strange thing was that Eva had to bite marks on her throat and Luna seemed unharmed, though she was in shock. " Wufei cast a sharp glance at Trowa when he heard the bite mark and blood draining remarks, much to the confusment of the others and to Trowa's amusement.   
  
"hm......well that's strange." Trowa said dryly shooting a glances at Wufei before standing up. "May I please excuse myself from the table? Milliardo, wonderful cooking skills tonight." Trowa left, heading up to his room while everyone focussed on Wufei. Duo finally pipped up. "So what was that all about?" He asked. Wufei just shook his head and ate his dinner in silence.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Luna finally returned home from the police station and hours of questioning, she was almost instantly being pressed to her mother tightly in a hug. Luna's mom was a single parent raising just Lena, since her dad had died when Lena was really young and her mother hadn't married anyone else since then. Lena was proud of her mom, and did her best to help her out. Being descovered at a murder scene wasn't helping.  
  
"Oh my god....are you alright sweety, were you hurt at all? Oh.....I'll bring to you bed now, you'll need your rest..." Luna shook her head and allowed her mother to lead her up stairs. After telling mom about everything, excepts the figure who picked her up, and that she was alright for the fifth hundred time, Luna was glad to get her mom out of the room. She leaned back against the deep mound of pillows, closing her eyes and enjoying the light breeze coming from her open window.  
  
She knew that the figure was there. She felt the man from earlier step closer to her bed side, bending down to place his face very close to her's. She looked up at the face, but it was hiden in shadows. Slowly their lips met in a deep kiss, and then as quickly as the figure came, it disappeared, leaving Luna with only the memory of it's soft lips. 


	2. Wufei knows to much

Trowa returned to the safe house late that evening, going through the window to his room, so tired that he barely noticed the heartbeat of someone else in his room. It was Wufei that greeted him, by launching himself at the silent warrior, pushing Trowa to the ground and holding him down with on hand while holding a stake in the other. Trowa stared from Wufei to the stake, a small hint of fear in his emotionless eyes, and a frown on his face.   
  
Wufei tried to bring his arm down, the thrust the stake straight into Trowa's heart, but someone else grabbed his wrist. He looked up to meet a pair of teal colored eyes as something knocked him back with amazing force. Wufei scurried out of the room with out a word, and Trowa gazed up at the girl.  
  
Luna sighed heavily, having used a lot of energy to push back the chinese man. Trowa sat up and turned around, his eyes meeting hers as Luna smiled slightly. She was trying to calm her breaths, and Trowa pulled her into his arms, holding her close until she managed to calm slightly. "You saved my life...and I don't even know your name." He whispered, knowing she could hear him.  
  
Luna smiled. "Well then it's time we learned each others names, eh? I'm Luna." Trowa smiled, and brought his lips to hers, momentarily feeling the soft lips that he had kissed before. "My little moon beam..." Luna's smile became slight larger, and she returned the kiss eagerly. "My name is Trowa...and I thank you for saving me." He said. "It seems one of my friends has gotten some crazy ideas into his head."  
  
Luna tilted her head to the side. "You're welcome...but are they really that crazy. I can see right past the mask of emotions you're wearing, Trowa." Trowa's eyes widened slightly, but Luna only smiled, curling up in his arms, closing her eyes as she felt herself drift away. Trowa brushed a strand of raven black hair from her face, standing and placing her on the bed gentley. He then leaned down to kiss her forehead, before walking to the door. He was greeted by a grim looking Wufei.  
  
"Who's the girl? One of your new victims?" Wufei asked with a sneer as he glared angrily. Trowa merely shook his head, leaning against the door as he listen to Wufei insult and taunt him. "She's no one at all, just some girl that fallowed me home...why is it that you ask Wufei?" Wufei's eyes widened and then narrowed before Wufei stormed off to his room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dorothy sighed as she watched Wufei pace. Everyone but Trowa and the new girl had taken a seat in the living room, but Wufei was still pacing. Finally he broke the nervious silence. "Has anyone seen the changes in Trowa? Skipping school and sleeping during the day. Out late at night, coming back with a strong smell of fresh blood. A mysterious girl suddenly appearing in his bedroom, protecting him. He sudden dislike for wood, Garlic and crosses?"  
  
"Come to think of it, Trowa won't look at me when I'm wearing my cross, but what's your point? I mean so he's got a new sleep pattern, and he probably met the girl while he was out one night. So the wood thing is a little freaky, but Garlic? I mean who really can say they like garlic?" Wufei frowned and shook his head at the braided baka before he spotted Luna on the steps. Everyone turned to stare at the girl, and she felt really stupid standing there in her school uniform. The turth was, she hadn't changed after she left the police station, and then of course she fallowed Trowa here.  
  
"Trowa just changed his ways." Luna said, her eyes slightly narrowed at Wufei. "Why do you enjoy pestering him about it?" She hissed slightly. Wufei took a step back from the girl, watching her carefully. Luna's expression softened and she shook her head. "Please excuse my words. I did not mean to take such a disrespectful tone with you, nor did I mean to frighten you last night, sir."  
  
Une looked over Luna carefully, noting how she held herself, straight and calm but ready to take action if needed. Her eyes were warm, but looked tired, a faint hint of the flame of anger still there. Those deep teal eyes, yet they held burning red flames. The girl's long black hair was still perfectly held back behind her head, as though she had styled it minutes ago. Luna's school uniform was still straight, no wrinkles at all. Her lips were pale, nearly as pale as her nearly write skin.   
  
Wufei nodded slightly, keeping his distance as Luna walked closer to the group, her bare feet making no sound as she moved. Her motions were smoth, catlike dances almost. Quatre motioned for Luna to take a seat next to him, and they began to chat calmly, talking about how Luna had met Trowa at school, which was a lie, and how they became close friends. She had walked into the room when Trowa and Wufei were fighting, hoping to return a book that she had barrowed, when she mistook the problem. Since Luna was offen sick, she had fainted and Trowa had let her stay the night. They believed every word, well everyone excepts Wufei and Heero. Heero could tell Luna was lying, but he wasn't sure what had really happened. Wufei on the other hand could guess.  
  
Luna began to look a little pale again. Noin offered to take her to one of the guest rooms to rest, and Luna nodded. She smiled and said a quick goodbye to everyone before fallowing Noin. Her eye lids felt like a hundred pounds, and her legs could barely carry her there. She thanked Noin for leading the way, and lay down after she had closed the door. She closed her eyes, drifting to sleep soon.  
  
Wufei tore himself away from the meeting and made it to Luna's room, something small and sharp finding its way to his hand. He opened the door quietly, knowing the girl was already asleep. He closed it softly behind him and walked to her side. Luna stirred in her sleep, but she didn't wake.  
  
Wufei raised the stake in his hand, the small and sharp object that had found its way into his hands, aiming right for Luna's heart. Luna's eyes openned slowly, Wufei's heavy breathing having woken her, and she focussed on him with wide eyes. He brought his arm down, but Luna turned and the stake inbedded its self deep in her shoulder, a small hiss rushing past Luna's lips.  
  
Wufei pulled the stake from Luna's shoulder, and watched as blood began to pour down her arm. Luna sat up weakly, placing a hand to the wound, pressing against it to stop the blood. To Wufei's surprise, the bleeding stopped quite soon, and there was very little blood loss.  
  
Luna glared at Wufei but she began to weaken, causing her to have to lay back down. Wufei smirked, and raised the stake again. "Not a big fan of wood are you? Luna....Luna the Vampire." Luna winced and closed her eyes, but a blast of cold wind caused her to open them again. Trowa held Wufei's arm, keeping him from driving the stake into her heart, while his other hand was placed over Wufei's mouth. Trowa brought his head close to Wufei's ear, whispering the words 'Wufei, please don't' before letting go of Wufei and pushing him towards the door.  
  
As soon as Wufei left, Trowa rushed to Luna's side, his eyes for once wide and not so emotionless. Luna smiled weakly at him, but a cold shiver shot up her spine and tore the smile from her face. Trowa sat beside her, taking her hand and whispering words to her until Luna fell asleep. He brushed back a strand of her hair from her face, his mask of emotionless silence back up. He watched her quietly for another minute or so, before heading to the door.  
  
Trowa spotted Wufei down the hall, trying to get to his room. Trowa caught up with him quickly, grabbing his neck and pushing him against a wall. Wufei managed to gasp in surprise before his air was cut off. Trowa growled. "Why did you do that? You could have killed her!" Wufei wrapped his hands around Trowa's wrist, trying to losen the grip around his neck so that he could speak, and breathe.  
  
Trowa let go with a snarl and head towards his room, slamming the door before he even got an answer from Wufei. Wufei slid down the wall til he was sitting, rubbing his neck, and reminding himself never to get Trowa mad again. He looked up at the door to Trowa's room, thinking. "Trowa......I know what you and Luna are. And don't think that I will stop here." 


	3. Another victim and a new love

They call to her from across the street  
But they do not know her name  
She's in the wrong place at the wrong time  
So who's to blame  
She wonders how to change   
the life she's living  
She wonders if she'll ever get away...  
  
Luna sat reading when she heard the strange song in her head. She was at home, and her mother had gone out for the night. Dressed in a pair of navy blue sweats, Luna made her way down the stairs to the living room, her book held close to her body as she looked around. Finding no one, Luna shook her head and headed back up to her room.  
  
As far as I can see, the writing's on the wall  
There's no return, we live, we learn  
The game goes on and on and  
  
Luna looked up as she heard the song again. Leaving her book on the bed, Luna yet again headed down stairs. She looked through all the rooms, not finding anyone. With a frown she headed to the kitchen to make herself so tea. "I'm obviously hearing things."  
  
Que Sera   
I like you but I don't know  
Really want to take you home.  
Que Sera  
It's a lonely life  
Living on my own  
Que Sera  
What's it going to be?  
  
Luna jumped as someone wrapped their arms around her carefully, scared until she realized it was Trowa. She leaned against him as he nuzzled her neck playfully, keeping his hands wrapped around her waist. Luna turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into those beautiful green eyes. Trowa smiled innocently and leaned down to kiss her, slowly moving his hands to rest on her hips. "Well, what's it going to be?"  
  
Luna smiled and returned the kiss. She leaned against Trowa's strong chest, listening to his heartbeat. She did not answer at first, but soon her own song met his.   
  
You don't know it  
You're turning all this stone into a heart.  
I can see you  
As you're fighting the fire  
while I burn  
I'm telling you baby I'll be back...  
  
Trowa smiled, and lifted Luna up into his arms carefully. She was surprisingly light, and easy to carry. He lifted her up so that she was sitting on his shoulder, and he grabbed a pen and a note pad, handing them to Luna. Luna wrote a quick note to her mom, explaining that she was sleeping over at a friend's house, and that she'd be back soon. After leaving it in a place where Luna's mom could find it easily and changing into something a little nicer, Trowa carried her out to his car, a new black spider convertable. Luna raised an eyebrow, and took the passsenger seat. Trowa shruged, guessing he was a little surprised himself that he took the most sporty car, and they drove off.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trowa nuzzled Luna's neck playfully as he placed on the bed gentley. She smiled and kissed his forehead, and any place visible. Trowa kissed her neck and started to remove the strap of the tank top she was wearing, kissing her shoulders and chest. Between kisses Luna removed Trowa's turtle neck, admiring his built and six pack. Trowa smirked and used his arms to surport himself as he leaned above her. "Are you sure, because beyond so far...I won't be able to stop."  
  
Luna did respond, but instead she leaned up and kissed him, sliding her tounge into his mouth. Trowa returned the kiss and slid off her tank top, moving down to kiss her neck, and then breasts. Neither held back as they continued, giving all their energy to make the other feel good.  
  
Finally they both collasped after their love making, both completely nude. Trowa wrapped his arms around Luna as she snuggled closer to him. He smiled and stroaked her hair, loving the faint smell of roses that floated from her skin. She looked so beautiful to him, so peaceful and trusting. She knew what he was, and yet she never feared him, never would she fear him.  
  
Trowa smiled as he felt Luna slip asleep and he stood, pulling his clothes back on. He made sure his hair was normal looking as he headed down to the living room of the house. Picking up a book he began to read, noding slightly to Une and Relena, who were up late working.  
  
Duo came bouncing down the stairs for a midnight snack when he saw Trowa. Duo plopped down beside him and began to poke his shoulder until Trowa placed down the book and glanced at Duo with a questioning look. "What?" Duo smirked. "I saw when you came home with Luna...seems like you two are getting closer then you tell the rest of us." Trowa blushed slightly.  
  
Duo grinned widely and opened his mouth to talk and then suddenly got a very sneaky idea. "Hey EVERYONE!" He cried out, waking the whole house. "IT SEEMS TROWA WON'T BE SLEEPING ALONE TONIGHT!" Trowa suddenly tackled Duo, placing a hand over his mouth before the braided baka could say anymore but by then everyone had already heard.   
  
Everyone seemed to gather on the stairs and look down at Trowa, who was trying not to strangle Duo with his bare hands. Quatre, Sally, and Relena smiled, while Milliardo, Noin and Une smirked. Heero raised an eyebrow, not ready to believe that Trowa, the silent and most anti-social person in the house could possibly gotten a girl friend, while Wufei frowned. "So who's the lucky girl, Trowa?" Sally asked.  
  
Duo tried to get away from Trowa but the tall pilot grabbed his braid and instantly Duo stopped, begging Trowa to let go. With a sigh Trowa let Duo go and retook his seat picking up his book with out another word and beginning to read. All this time he was thinking 'this is going to be a long week now...'  
  
While this was happening, Luna, who had woken up, was laughing quietly. She decided against leaving the room, because it would mean Trowa having to explain. She heard Heero, Quatre and Dorothy head back to their rooms, and Milliardo finally pull Noin back to their room. Une and Relena continued to work, Duo went to get a snack while Sally took a seat and Wufei leaned against a wall near by, frowning as usual.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luna awoke the next day to find Trowa asleep beside her. She smiled and snuggled close to him for a minute before getting up and pulling her clothes on quietly, so she didn't wake him. Slowly she restyled her messed up hair, placing it in a lose ponytail. She glanced over at the clock to find it was only four in the morning. She snuck out the door, careful to close it carefully only to turn to meet the smirk of Duo Maxwell.   
  
"So you're the girl, I should have known!" Luna smiled and nodded, caught in the act. Duo grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall. "Sally's awake and she said to have you meet her when you woke up." Duo knocked on a door when they stopped and someone old them to come in. Duo pushed Luna into the room, where Sally was sitting on the bed, typing on a laptop.  
  
"Ah....Luna I could have guessed you were Trowa's little 'guest'." Sally smiled broadly and motioned for the girl to sit beside her. Luna took a seat on the bed beside Sally as Duo snuck out the door, probably to wait til Trowa was up only to bug him. Sally and Luna chatted for a while, mostly about how Trowa and Luna had met, and what they did before returning to the safe house for the night. Finally Sally brought that up.  
  
"So how was he?" She asked with a grin. Luna blushed slightly, playing with her hands. "I can't compare him..." Sally gasped. "Oh I see....you must be really serious about Trowa then. You guys only met a couple days ago though, right?" Luna nodded. "We did, only about four days ago now...and I am serious about him."  
  
They were silenced as Trowa was pushed into the room with Duo and Wufei behind him. He did not look like he wanted to be there, while Duo was grinning his ass off and Wufei could have cared less. Luna smiled at Trowa and he seemed to feel a little better since he didn't have to go through questioning about the pervious nights activities alone. That was until Duo started asking the questions.  
  
"So now that you to are together, who's staying where?" Duo asked. Luna and Trowa shot each other the 'uh-oh here it comes' look. "Well we haven't decided yet." Luna said carefully. "I mean it's not like we can't meet at school or hang out on weekends. hm....I should acually call my mother now that I think about it."  
  
Duo nodded, as though he accepted the answer, and moved aside so that Luna could walk past. About a few minutes later, Luna returned with a frown on her face and a hint of worry in her eyes. Trowa noticed this. "Luna...what's wrong?"  
  
Luna shook her head. "I'm going to have to go back...my mom didn't answer and she should be awake by now." Trowa nodded and prepared to lead her out before Duo opened his mouth. "Hey I'll come with and we might as well drag Wufei along, ne? Please?" Trowa nodded and they all headed down stairs, out the door and into the Spider convertable.  
  
They parked infront of Luna's house and walked up to the door. Luna pulled the extra key out from behind a flower pot, and unlocked the door, surprised to find that the lights were off. She held the door open to let the others in, and closed the door behind them, then reached for the light switch. She flipped it on but no lights came on. She tried again, but got the same results. "hm....must be a problam with the wires."  
  
They continued forward with Luna in the lead. Duo went to explore the kitchen, Wufei the dinning room, while Trowa and Luna tried the living room. Finally they all met at the door to the study, and openned it. They found that the computer was on, flashing something on the screen, and Luna moved to look around the desk. There was a dark lump on the floor, and Luna stepped back, her hands on her mouth as horror and fright filled her eyes. She knew what that dark lump was.  
  
Trowa came up to her and held Luna. Wufei and Duo moved on the other side of the two, and Wufei moved to turn Luna's mother over and feel for a pulse. He stood up, finding none, and took a step back. Duo looked dumbfounded, not sure what to say, and Wufei was only looking at the woman's neck. There lay two little bite marks.  
  
Luna turned, not able to look at her mother's body and thankful of Trowa's arms as she began to cry. Trowa stared numbly at the two marks before meeting a glance from Wufei. Trowa just shook his head and Wufei nodded, their silent conversation unnoticed by the other two. Duo made his way to a phone and called the police while Trowa guilded Luna to the living room and had her take a seat. He took one next to her and continued to hold the frightened girl.  
  
The police arrived just as Luna was calming down, and they questioned everyone. This was the second time when they had found Luna at a murder scene so they questioned her for a little longer. The officers also sugested that she be placed under the watch of the police, since she might become a target of whoever was doing this. Luna told them it was alright and that she was probably not going to become a target, so they took her mother's body and left.  
  
"Luna, why don't you come stay with us for awhile, ne?" Duo asked. She smiled at him weakly and nodded, heading upstairs to pack. Wufei sent Duo to help her, and then turned to Trowa, narrowing his eyes slightly. "So if you didn't do it, who did? I haven't noticed that many vampires around since you." Trowa shook his head. "I don't know who it was Wufei but I didn't do it." Wufei stared at him for another minutes and then walked away, mumbling something about getting the car ready.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay the songs in the beginning of the story belong to Ace of Base from their CD, The Bridge. I do not own those songs! So please do not sue me, I barely have enough money to pay for my new phone! 


End file.
